Mermaids lovestory
by InukagNALUprincess
Summary: Kagame lives under the sea while inuyasha can live on both land and sea. Long ago many half mermaids were born. They were separated from many families but they trained in the army so they can get out. Inuyasha is one of them. So when a girl comes to his rescue without realizing it. Will inuyasha protect her or will he let her be kiddnaped by the people he is trying to defeat?
1. Chapter 1

**Mermaid love story**

Story by: InukagNALUprincess

 _ **This story was made from one of InuKaghomelovers deviantart creations! I love your Work!**_

 **DISCLAMER: I DONT OWN INUYASHA *whispers* but i wish i did**

 **Prologue**

There once was a time when mermaids and humans got along. Because they got along, many Half mermaids were born. But soon after these, Half mermaid-humans,were born. Many started wondering if they would become evil or try to take over the land and sea. To prevent this, The King of the sea and The Queen of the land came together and they made it illegal for mermaids to fall in love with humans or half breeds and that all half breeds should be taken to an isolated island far away from the mainland. It is surrounded with water but it has a very big wall around the island. The King of the sea set up a special guard just to patrol the surrounding waters. Soon, many half breeds seemed helpful for the land or sea and were recruited to serve both Land and sea. These were the Land And Sea Special Forces. Many half breeds were put through intense training but once they went through the training, they were allowed on both Land and sea. But many didn't know that the law that keeps mermaids from loving Humans and Half breeds may have to break, and sooner than anyone would have realized.

 **Chapter 1: What or who was that?**

Kagome wam through town looking for her friend Sango. She of course was a mermaid, she had a green tail and two green scallops covering her chest along with a seaweed shoulder bag. She had Black hair but when the sun hit it just right you can see hints of blue. Kagome was very beautiful any many merman wanted her but she turned them all down for she was looking for a special someone that would change her whole world. Suddenly, a red blur swam through and right into her. Kagome was pushed back from the collision and she fainted from the shock of colliding. A hand grabbed her slowly sinking body and held her close to his chest. Kagome soon woke up to see that a Merman had her pushed up against his chest and a annoyed/angry face on. She saw the Mermans face and she hand to cover her mouth before she gasped. The merman had silver hair and Golden eyes, his body looked like it came from heaven. Very nice chiseled abs and muscles everywhere she looked and cute fluffy dog ears on top of his head. The Man suddenly stopped and she realized that they were surrounded by mermaids that looked like trouble just from their appearance. The silver hair mermaid started fighting and soon Kagome was taken from him and held against someone, with a coral knife to her neck the silver hair mermaid stopped dead in his tracks.

"So Inuyasha, finally decided to join us? Or are you scared for this woman's life?"

"Keh… I don't even know who she is but my code is what makes me stop."

"Ah…. the Special guard Code….I remember it like it was yesterday.

"Humph….. Tells me you know the code well. Lets see how far that will take you."

"Seeing you stop dead in your tracks when I took this girl hostage, shows me enough."

"AND I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

Kagome grabbed her capture by the arm and flung him over her shoulder and shoved him into the nearest building.

"I'M NOT JUST A GIRL! I'M THE GIRL WHO IS ABOUT TO KICK YOUR TAIL!"

Kagome took any mermaid that swam near her and punched them in the stomach before slamming them into the walls around her. Inuyasha looked at her in amazement. _How can she move like that and still be able to stay standing? Damn, I don't want to be on her bad side._ Kagome kept battling the mermaids till all of them were swimming away or were knocked out cold. Inuyasha then saw her face and that her eyes weren't brown anymore but a magenta/pink color. Then the color faded and her eyes returned to normal just as she fainted. Inuyasha swam over to her and caught her before she reached the ground. The mermaid who captured her to begin with had bruises and cuts all over. He stood up and laughed evilly.

"HAHAHA! THAT GIRL POSSES THE POWER MY MASTER HAS BEEN LOOKING FOR! FINALLY, WE CAN DEFEAT OUR ENEMIES AND OVERTHROW THE KINGDOM!"

Inuyasha gripped Kagome and pulled her closer to him. For he didn't want her to be taken from him as she was unconscious and if he let her go the merman would have taken her and probably kill her for her powers. Inuyasha wasn't going to have any of that. He pulled her even closer and a thought crossed his mind. _**She will never help you! She is MINE!**_

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT! YOU WILL NEVER HAVE THE POWER TO OVERTHROW THE KINGDOM!"

"Well, once we have that girl and the power she holds, WE WILL BE UNSTOPPABLE!"

"JUST TRY TO TAKE HER, BASTARD!"

And with that, Inuyasha grabbed the merman and flung him out of the water. Far away from Kagome and out of the city limits. Then Inuyasha looked down at the girl in his arms. _**Well, more is in store for you, little girl. Lets just hope that you can handle what is about to happen**_ _._ Inuyasha sighed before swimming off to his temporary house near the army HQ. He took the Kagome into his house and set her on his bed. Inuyasha's home looked more like one room that had hallways to nothing. Lots of guns and staffs were placed all around his house. (in case someone decided to break in.) He looked around for some bandages for the minor cuts and some gases she had on her face and back. He found his medical kit and started bandaging her up when she woke up. He finished tying the bandage he was working on and looked at her. Kagome woke up with a thriving headache and blurry vision. When her vision cleared, she saw silver hair draped across her and a calm face looking right at her. This made her jump up and smack her head with the silver haired Inuyasha.

"OWWW! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"I'm sorry! With how close you were, you scared me. "

"Well next time don't bang my head with yours. You already have a bruise there from the fight."

"…..What fight?"

"Really?...ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Yeah…..WAIT, I need to ask you something!"

"Shoot."

"Were my eyes pink?"

"So this has happened before?"

"Many times…...too many to count."

"Gezz, then you should be careful…. How do you trigger that power anyways?"

"Well… It mostly happens when I'm angry or when my life is in danger….. But one time, it happened right in the middle of class. That was not my day."

"I would bet that.. Seeing that you took on like 20 or so men and came out with just some scratches and some deep cuts."

"Wait I have cuts? Where?"

"On your back and face, I think…..I havn't looked all over but those are the ones I can see"

"Well I heal faster then usual so, I will be ok and tomorrow it won't even be there."

This caused Inuyasha to become more confused about the girl in front of him. _**Is she a half-breed like me? No she can't be, usually they come with dog ears or a tail of some sort and demonic aura. She doesn't have any of those. So what is healing her and giving her so much strength? Maybe it this "power" she told me about. Well must be one that's more powerful than mine.**_ Inuyasha looked at the girl with a puzzled look on his face, still wondering what she is. Kagome saw him staring and looked the other way before a blush crawled onto her cheeks. Then Kagome got off the bed and started swimming toward the door.

"Well, I have to go. Sango is probably looking for me. So thank you for helping me and I'll see you later? Maybe?"

"Yeah...you might see me."

"Oh , Before I go can I ask for your Name?"

"Its...Inuyasha…."

"Inuyasha…..Weird, but it sounds cool. Well see you later Inuyasha!"

Yeah….See you later."

And with that, Kagome swam away, leaving Inuyasha blushing like a fire engine. _**WHY? Why does it have to be her that makes me this way. What about her makes me this way? Jeez better stay away from her**_ _._ And Inuyasha went back to his work, cleaning up the place after Kagome left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mermaid love story**

Story by: InukagNALUprincess

 _ **This story was made from one of InuKaghomelovers ( deviantart) creations! I love your Work!**_

 **KG:** _ **IM SO SORRY! I Made a few mistakes and had to remove the chapter But i refixed them and i have republished it!**_

ok well before I start the chapter i'm going to clear some things. IN inuyasha's mind he has 3 different shelves, Demon, Human, and himself.

 **HUMAN SIDE TALKING**

 _Demon side talking_

 _ **Inuyasha himself talking**_

 **KG:** I hope this might clear things up. Well anyway! Enjoy the Story!

 **Chapter 2: SHE IS MINE!**

About a week after Inuyasha had meet Kagome, the Sirens at the army HQ went off and Inuyasha rushed outside to see a huge group of Merman swimming straight for him. Inuyasha swam inside and grabbed one of his guns and started firing at the swarm coming toward him. Then, he noticed that a certain green tail that caught his attention. But that green tail wasn't swimming but was actually in a cage. This made Inuyasha VERY pissed and he swam straight into the cage Kagome was held in. He fought anyone that came close to him or tried to block his path, he was Determined and Pissed.

After fighting many Mermaids, he finally reached the cage to find a very beat up and unconscious Kagome, tied down with many chains around her tail, her hands, and waist. This threw him overboard and he went into a frenzy of banging on the cage while also taking out the people that held the cage up. Kagome woke up to his banging and noticed he had red eyes and was fighting anyone who got near him. Once the mermaids he was fighting let go, Kagome fell down to the sea floor, she screamed, calling to Inuyasha. Inuyasha heard her scream and watched her as she fell to the sea floor. He tried to swam after her, but more merman started fighting him. After he fought every merman who wanted a fight, he rushed to Kagome. Once Inuyasha got to her, he bashed and banged on the cage till he was able to swim inside and release Kagome from her chains. Overwhelmed with happiness, Kagome swam straight in his arms and started to cry in his chest. Inuyasha settled down and hugged her back and started petting her head, tell her she was ok. Then Inuyasha lead her out of the cage and took her straight to a bunker near his house. Once inside, he locked the door with 7 different locks and bared it with 3 steel bars. Kagome watched him do all of this while she had her hand covering a deep wound on her side. But after a while, she dropped to the floor, still holding her wound. Inuyasha saw this and immediately rushed to her side. Taking her hand slowly off the wound, he saw a deep stab wound and it was bleeding badly. Knowing if she went on like this, she would die. Inuyasha rushed around the bunker grabbing medical supplies and medications to try and sooth her pain. Once he gathered everything he needed, Inuyasha went for a towel and put it up to Kagome's mouth.

"This is going to hurt…..Bite this to help you sooth the pain…"

Kagome bit onto the towel and he grabbed her hand and started cleaning and dressing the wound. Kagome screamed into the towel then Inuyasha started stitching the wound. His ears flattened on his head, but he continued, knowing that he needed to keep going. After a few minutes of stitching, he put gloss over the wound and wrapped it with some bandages. Once he was done, Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and set her on his bed. After he set her down and started to turn around, Kagome grabbed his arm and tugged him onto the bed and asked if he would stay with her until she fell asleep. Inuyasha looked shocked but did what she asked, he laid down beside her and relaxed. Soon, she was asleep and he didn't want to leave her. After some time, he too, fell asleep with Kagome in his arms. The last thought he had before he went to sleep was _**No one is going to take her away. I'm not letting that happen, not to her**_ _ **.**_ Then he fell fast asleep.

The days that follow, Inuyasha took care of Kagome and helped her wherever she went. Then one night he asked her a question.

"Why were you even captured by them? Like how did they capture you?"

"Well after you helped me, I set out for Sango's house and she let me stay there until I healed properly. About 2 days went by and I decided that it was time I went home. Sango wanted me to stay but I didn't want to. So I said goodbye and swam to my house. When I went inside, it looked like it had been trashed and some things were missing, like my mothers necklace and my father's picture on the wall. About 3 days passed and I went out to do some grocery shopping and when I can back, something went around my mouth and I passed out. Then I woke up in the cage you rescued me from. Except it was suspended by a chain in a creepy warehouse. They put me through "Testing" but really, it felt like torture. After, I don't know 2-3 days of "Testing", they put me back in my cage and took me away from the creepy warehouse, but as soon as I got to see the outside, they knocked me out cold again. Then I woke up to you banging on the cage they kept me in."

"Yeah….I was pretty pissed that you were chained up and knocked out. But What does your mom's necklace and your father have to do with you and that gang?"

"I don't know but maybe there might be something in my father's secret office."

"Maybe….It's worth a try. Let's go!"

"Ok but shouldn't we bring some weapons first, just incase they show up?"

"Yeah….Your right. Pick anything you want, but not the rifle above the stove."

"Ok!"

Kagome looked all around at the different weapons he had and went for 2 pistols he had in the cupboard and then went for a bulletproof vest in his bedroom. Inuyasha came out with 2 assault rifles and 2 pistols at both sides of his waist. He had a bag filled with smoke bombs and a few grenades. _**Just incase something really bad happens**_ _ **.**_ And with their gear ready, Inuyasha and Kagome left for her house. On the way there Kagome looked into Inuyasha's Pissed face and stared deeply into his gold eyes. _Please be careful Inuyasha. I don't want you to get hurt because of me._ Kagome thought before swimming faster when her house came into view.

Soon, Inuyasha and Kagome reached their destination. They looked at each other and nodded before kagome ran to the front door. Keeping her guns hidden, She unlocked the front door while Inuyasha can in through the back door. Kagome stepped inside and looked around. It looked like it did when she was kidnapped, Papers everywhere, torn up chairs and flipped over tables. Kagome looked around, gun ready for anything. When Inuyasha and Kagome cleared the whole house, they were able to relax. Kagome physically and mentally relaxed from not having to fight someone and the fact that Inuyasha was by her side. She carefully swam over glass and papers to a wall near what used to be her bedroom. She grabbed a tile on the wall and removed it. Behind the tile was a light switch. Inuyasha was confused but intrigued to see a simple switch be the only security for a secret office. Kagome flipped the switch and went to the kitchen. She opened a cabinet near the floor and crawled inside. After she closed the door she went down an elevator to her father's office. After the cabinet door opened up again. Inuyasha made his way down. When he stepped into the room he knew it must have been secret for a reason: dusty walls, files with the TOP SECRET stamp on them, Old dusty books laying everywhere he looked. It definitely gave off the TOP SECRET aura. Inuyasha then looked at Kagome who was looking through files on the desk.

"So how do you know about this office?"

"My dad used to disappear a lot, so one day I followed him down here. Later, he found me but he allowed me to stay as long as I had music in the ears to drown out any noise I might hear."

"So basicly you were allowed in but you weren't allowed to say or hear anything?"

"Yeah…."

"Well….Anyway have you found anything on gangs or secret deals?"

"Nope, not anything yet, all i have is files about the Land and sea profits…."

"Wait, let me see those."

"OK here, there are more, but this one has the most papers"

"Ok gather the rest of the files and lets get out of here."

"Why?"

"Don't you hear the footsteps?"

"No…"

"Geez you and your human ears. It sounds like they've got guns and ammunition, lots of it. "

Wait there's a secret way out of here."

"There is?"

"Yeah my dad used it once."

Kagome franitly looked through the bookself looking for the book her father pulled when they had bad guys come over and try to burn the house. Finally finding the book on tales of mermaids, Kagome pulled the book and the bookcase opened just enough for them to swim inside. Inuyasha watched her and swam first to make sure that no merman where there, but secretly he wanted to go first because he wanted to protect Kagome from Danger. _**Why The HELL am I like This?! I only meet the girl about 2 weeks ago and now I'm trying to protect her?! Maybe I need to get my head checked.**_

 _Well that might be because I've taken a liking to her. And maybe she can become my mate._

 _ **She won't be my mate. So go away!**_

 _Im part of you. I'll never go away._

 **What now? You two fighting again?**

 _ **NO!**_

 _NO!_

 **Well sorry I asked. Maybe because you've taken a liking to her, my human feelings have now reached you. I mean look at her; She's strong, fearless, and thinks about everything she knows to help you. Also, I think she likes you to, considering that she comes to you for help….**

 _ **Well, I do like her smell and her smile-AHHHH I don't need to be thinking about this right now! I need to do the job at hand first! I'll think about this later!**_

And with that Inuyasha trudged ahead, leaving Kagome behind him. When Inuyasha got to the end of the tunnel he found himself outside a huge old drainpipe. He undid the screws and when Kagome came out he put the drain back and they both swam around the city, files in their bags and arms.

 **KG:** Hello again! I've decided to publish another chapter!(Most because i was bored and i've already started the 3rd chapter) Any way from what i see i got very few people to read in=my Stories But that's ok! Start small, End Big! Anyway i might publish another chapter soon (probably sometime this week, because this is the only fun thing to do!) And i hope you guys Loved Reading this! Ta-TA!

Coming up next!

 **Chapter 3.**

 **Wait...WHAT DID YOU SAY?!**

 **ALSO COMING UP**

 **From Slave to Princess a INUKAG fanfiction**


	3. DELAY

IM SOOOOO SORRY BUT THIS STORY WILL BE DELAYED. I've been busy lately but I'm trying ti write anytime i can. again I'm VERY SORRY! please forgive me! I'm hoping that i will be able to update but who knows. Also My fanfic From Slave to princess was the first I've ever done like that. (i mean more realisic) so ill try to go on but that will probably be one that i won't continue but maybe i will after i get some advice from other people and look at some other realistic fanfics to. so for now all stories will be updated but not weekly anymore they will be updated every 2 weeks or every other week. IM sorry but trying to update 3 different stories is to much for my CRAZY family life. PLEASE don't hate me but i will try to keep updating.

ILL SEE YOU PEEPS LATER! PEACE!


	4. Chapter 3

**Mermaid love story**

Story by: InukagNALUprincess

 _ **This story was made from one of InuKaghomelovers ( deviantart) creations! I love your Work!**_

 **KG: Remember!**

 **HUMAN SIDE TALKING**

 _Demon side talking_

 _ **Inuyasha himself talking**_

 **KG:** IM SOOOOO SORRY FOR BEING LATE! My mom sent me to go see my grandparents and the signal sucked there! So i had to wait till i came back and write a whole chapter. But, i read my first 2 chapters to my little sister and she helped me figure out what i should do for my chapter 3, so i got to work as soon as i could and the other fan fics i am doing my be delayed for i need to update them all so i'll be busy for the next week trying to catch up. Anyway i'll stop my excuses, NOW I GIVE YOU CHAPTER THREE!

 **Chapter 3: Wait...WHAT DID YOU SAY?!**

Inuyasha and kagome made it back to inuyasha's bunker and have been going through the many files they had taken from kagome's house. Kagome of course was confused by all of the information they had but everything was clicking for inuyasha. Why Kagome's father was wanted why her mother's necklace might be gone. (being millitary might have something to do with all of this) But the one thing inuyasha could understand was how he was going to tell kagome. Sure she already knew some details that only her father and the government have but he knew way more but inuyasha had to tell her, but if he did she might be arrested, or banished, or even killed for the info inuyasha had to tell her.

Kagome saw that inuyasha was having some decisions that he didn't want to make but that he had to choose. For some reason, she felt like she should confront him. _WAIT what did i just think? Comfort inuyasha? What is wrong with me?! Well he does look troubled….. NO! I shouldn't be thinking this! I only meet him 2 and a half weeks ago! I shouldn't even be thinking this until i know him more… maybe a little hug won't hurt…...NOOOOO NO HUGS!_ Kagome sat still looking at Inuyasha pace back and forth between the desk and the huge door. He was still unsure of what to do when his phone rang. He pulled he phone out of his bag and answered it.

"Inuyasha speaking."

"Inuyasha you have been summoned by your commanding officer to come to his office immediately"

"Yes sir, i'm on my way"

Inuyasha hung up the phone and started swimming out the door when his phone rang again.

"Yeah?"

"Bring that girl along as well…"

"Ummm… what girl?"

"Bring the girl who is staying in your bunker."

Uggggg fine, i'll bring her along to sir."

"Good…. Meet me in my office at 0100. Don't be late."

" i understand sir."

Also make sure she is guarded well."

"Why? If you don't mind me asking sir."

"I'll tell you when you both are in my office."

"Understood sir"

Inuyasha swam back to his house and went straight for his closet. Rummaging through some boxes he found a nice navy blue dress with silver trim around the bottom of the skirt and the top didn't have any straps which left Kagome's chest wide open but underneath the skirt was a rifle and many smoke bombs, which can be deployed if kagome grabs the silver string at her side.(I had to put her in a nice dress for once. But I am putting it on her only because she is seeing someone of high status.) INuyasha found his uniform lying just above the box where he found the dress kagome was wearing now. His uniform look like that of a Navy service white uniform. (if it has a name PLEASE TELL ME!) but it was decorated with many old metals and his colors were brighter than Kagome ever thought was possible. His cap had 2 holes in it for Inuyasha's ears and on the front was a symbol Kagome has never seen before. It was like 2 different sides put together. It had a white star and on the white star it had a mountain with snow on top along with a row of people that had ears, tails and wings then below them, there were mermaids in uniform, saluting each other. Kagome was mesmerized by how the uniform made Inuyasha look so formal and well handsome. _I Need to get my head checked again. Why am i blushing?! Why do i feel this way?! It must be a side effect of the "Testing" that happened a few days ago. Yeah that must be it!_ Kagome set her mind and watched Inuyasha come out of his room and start to swim towards the door. Then he stopped and held out his arm. At first, Kagome was confused but then got the point and put her arm around his. Kagome looked up to his eyes and for a moment she saw a feeling she couldn't describe. Then the feeling was gone from his eyes and he opened the door and started swimming towards the army HQ nearby.(you might want to see the previous chapter if you don't remember) Once the two got to the gate Inuyasha pulled some small card out of his pocket and showed it the the guard. The guard saluted him and opened the gate to let the two through.

 _ **KAGOME POV**_

Right now I feel like a rough stone against many smooth rocks. Everyone was looking at us like we were a virus or something. I felt Inuyasha tense but he just swam faster and into a building that looked like you needed high clearance just to look inside. It was covered with maps and many people were swimming around with huge stacks of paperwork and many binders filled with even more paperwork. To me it looked more like a freeway except without the fish and the Mermaids were swimming like pod of dolphins. Then I Heard a loud bang. I jumped from the noise but I regained my composure just in time to see a very big man with silver hair like Inuyasha's except it was a tad darker. He was in a high ranking uniform by the way there were more medals and MANY more colors and the fact that he had 3 silver stars on both his shoulders and on top of his hat. He radiated power and he looked more mean than anything else but behind him was a lady about his age with long brown hair and she looked like she'd follow him everywhere! Even the battlefield. Her name tag had the name Rin on it so I figured she was his assistant. The taller man's name looked like Sesshomaru but his last initial was puzzling for he had INU for his last initials which was the same as Inuyasha's last initial but he was a full demon and Inuyasha was only half. Which made a ton more questions pot into my head. But Inuyasha dragged me away before I could say anything and went down a hall with HUGE doors at the end. Now i was getting nervous, I tightened my grip on inuyasha's arm. But he didn't look down at me nor did he say anything but he squeezed my hand. Which made me calm down just a bit but I was still nervous. (i just realized that I used a lot of I's but this is kinda my first time writing something through someone's eyes so if i make a mistake, I'm sorry)

"Stop shaking"

"I-Im N-Not Shaking"

"YEs you are"

"Maybe I am…..Just a little."

"Don't worry I'm right here"

That last sentence made me look straight into Inuyasha's golden eyes. _Did he just try to comfort me? Is he…...no he probably just wants me to stop shaking in front of his boss._

 _ **REGULAR POV**_

Inuyasha pushed the huge doors open and swam inside. Kagome of course was still shaking but she made it not very noticeable. Well that's what she thought.

"I don't bite, so stop shaking."

This made Kagome 10 times more nervous than she originally was. Inuyasha noticed her face was making all sorts of weird expressions and decided to speak up, before she said anything embarrassing.

"I brought the girl as you have commanded. Now tell me, what do you want."

"We have lots to talk about… But it more about the girl at your side. She had many horrible secrets including her ex-husband…."

"Wait WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

CLIFFHANGER!

Again very sorry about being late and post late at night but i worked on this almost all day and am having to work on many chapter at once so it's going to be short this time. Please don't be mad. Ill try to make it a longer chapter next time but no promises.;-]

SEE YOU PEEPS LATOR!

Coming up next!

 **Chapter 4.**

 **Stealth…..it can be useful…...except for idiots**


End file.
